simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Leone
Early Childhood Joining the Mob Joey was small—he only grew to be 5 feet 6 inches—and had blonde hair that initially earned him the nickname "Joey the Blonde." From an early age, Leone had a show business sense about him and his chosen profession. He saw himself as a Jimmy Cagney or George Raft, both stylish leading men of a number of early Vedado gangster movies. "I could have worked my way up to head soda jerk at Whelan's Drugstore," Joey said later in life, "but what kind of life is that for a guy like me?" In early 3240 Joey and his brothers had assembled a successful jukebox racketeering operation. It had originally been under the auspices of the Lupertazzi (later the Santino) mob family. Joey and his crew angered that Marco Lupertazzi, the don of the family, didn't share the wealth with the rest of the family. But then the Leone’s broke away, and when they did, they did so with a brazen disregard for territory already staked out by more established syndicates. The Lupertazzi declared war on Joey and his crew, beginning most notably with Larry Leone's death. For months the two factions fought a bloody battle that only concluded when Joey was sentenced in late '46 on extortion charges. At that point, however, Leone was a regular front-page feature in San Jose newspapers. Reporters fell in love with the story of this rag-tag bunch of mobsters trying to move in on the bigger, more established syndicates. Prison Leone's prison time amounted to ten years, during which he worked hard to establish alliances with other gangsters. He was careful to nurture his name recognition, too. From his prison cell, Leone went public with his fight against the Marabunta Grande’s influence he saw inside the prison system. During his time in prison, Joey came across The Hakkesho Triad, a criminal group with various contacts on the outside. Allying himself with them to help fight against the Lupertazzi Leadership. First Lupertazzi Guerra Psycho Joey had no problems with death, often seen playing russian roulettee at church. Other mobster were weary of the young soldier, but also they admiral his insanity. Because of this Joey had a huge following in the family, enough so to now continue the war against their don. Meanwhile the Commission initially seem to support Lupertazzi until they gain evidence that he was not only skimming off Joint ventures with the Buschetta Family, but also had a green light on Don DeMeo, police believe it was infact Leone who provided the tip off, and the Commission wanted Lupertazzi dead. Joey Leone now made his move, On September 6th, 3251 Joey was released from prison, and On September 8th, he had a sit down with Don Lupertazzi and his Underboss Albert Santino, during the sit down, Joey asked if he may be excused to use the restroom, which the Don granted. According to witnesses, Joey got up and headed for the bathroom opposite the patio deck where he was sitting with the aged Don. Suddenly four men armed with sub machine guns and shotguns stormed the restaurant, killed Lupertazzi’s bodyguards , and kicked Don Lupertazzi out of his chair, held him to the floor, stabbed him three times and shot him point blank with a lupera shotgun, also known as “The Grinder”. Joey walked back outside, sat back down and continued to eat. Across from Joey, Albert Santino was said to comment, “Well Joey, you know I’ve always liked you, I can understand why you did it.” Joey pulled out a cigar, and kissed Santino’s hand, and commented “Don Alberto.” Everyone knew at that moment, Psycho Joey, single handily overthrew his mob family, and established his close friend Albert Santino as Don, and Joey rose his rank to Caporegime. The Santino Crime Family was born anew, between Santino and Psycho Joe, nobody dared challenge them. Category:Constantinos Category:Imperial Union of Constantine